


(PODFIC) You Have One New Message by S_A_M

by AvidReaderLady



Series: Those Are The Days That Bind Us [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Companion Piece, Drinking to Cope, Gen, Obsessive Behavior, Phone Calls & Telephones, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: A flash in the corner of John’s eye caught his attention. The home phone had a message. He hit play. ‘You have one new message.’“Uh, hey Dad. It’s uh, its Stiles.”
Series: Those Are The Days That Bind Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551565
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	(PODFIC) You Have One New Message by S_A_M

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Have One New Message](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509654) by [s_a_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_a_m/pseuds/s_a_m). 



> Three years ago, I created one of my first podfics. A story called Those Are The Days That Bind Us by S_A_M. And it has become one of the most listened to podfics I've recorded. So, I thought it high time to add the companion piece from the series to my catalog of works. I had a lot of fun revisiting this series. I hope you enjoy at as well. :)

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sh4d26o3laa5jc7/You_Have_One_New_Message.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> MUSIC: "Industrial Cinematic" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/


End file.
